I knew William Salas
by DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: Why Time Keeper Raymond Leon wanted Will Salas not to make his fathers mistake. Because in the end, Time couldn't save him.


_A/N: I really for the life of me have no idea why I did this, I guess I wanted to connect Time Keeper Leon's past with Will Salas' dads past because he talks about him so much in the movie, please don't flame me I know this likely sucks._

_Warning for a gay kiss one sided, other than that not real slashy._

I knew William Salas, Your father.

If Will Salas, William Salas' son had asked him why he cared, why he told him to quit talking of justice. Why he had told him not to make his fathers mistake. He would say because your father was an idiot, he would say because I had to watch him die. Because when he died, something inside me died with him.

X

"How much time do you have?" Raymond asked as he stood in line behind William Salas Sr.

"19 hours, you?" he replied with a smile. Leon pushed up his sleeve then shoved it down with a quick glance.

"8." He replied quietly clearing his throat brushing his dark hair back.

"Pushing it a little aren't you?" Will asked as they reached the counter in the factory cafeteria.

"I don't have much of a choice." He replied as he pointed out to the cashier which soup he wanted.

"Where does all your time go?" he asked jokingly as he shook his head.

Raymond didn't answer, all his time went to keeping his mother alive. His father had timed out a long time ago doing the same, she couldn't work, paralyzed from the waist down. One day Leon would get out of here and never turn back. He kept the time between his mother and himself even, if she timed out so would he.

When they reached the counter without allowing Raymond to protest he paid for both their meals. Like he often did.

Raymond couldn't muster up a thank you, he was too ashamed, he needed the extra time but hated accepting just as much.

"You'll get me next time." William stated with a wink, he always said that and Raymond never paid him back.

X

The next day Raymond was jogging to work when he was almost run over by a car with flashing sirens, he stopped dead in his tracks and stepped back as a few more cars pulled up, he swallowed nervously and took a few more steps backwards out of the way.

The Time Keepers emerged from the cars and started stalking about the neighborhood they were looking for someone.

"Salas, William Salas. Where can we find him?" the Time keeper asked as he tugged Raymond by the collar of his shirt.

"I don't know." He replied the time keeper pushed him back with a sneer and continued his search with the other 3 in tow behind him.

Raymond knew anytime a time keeper entered this zone it was never a good thing. If he was going to help his best friend of 8 years he had to find him, and fast.

Raymond went into a full on sprint towards the factory, everyone knew William, they knew him by his fighting reputation, he knew someone would tell and he would likely never be seen again.

Raymond picked up the pace and heaved in air as his feet carried him, he had likely never run this fast before in his life.

Raymond reached the factory and like he thought William had just gotten there he was standing in line to enter as soon as the doors were unlocked.

Raymond ran up behind him and gripped him by the arm, William turned quickly taking in the appearance of his friend.

"What's going on?" he asked and in turn gripped Raymond by the arm.

"Time keepers, they're looking for you." He gasped, William turned to look down the road that Raymond had come from before turning and abandoning work all together slinking into a nearby shadowy ally way.

Raymond followed him instinctively.

"I told you to quit fighting." Raymond whispered as they peaked around the corner to check if the time keepers had come yet.

"What else am I supposed to do? I cant stand by and watch people time out, it isn't right." William replied as he stood dangerously close to Raymond in order to stay out of sight, Raymond took in a surprised gasp.

"William." Raymond whispered and reached up to caress his cheek.

William's brows furrowed in confusion as he looked down into Raymond's diamond blue eyes.

"I cant watch you time yourself out, or get killed by _them._" He replied shakily referring to the Time Keepers.

"I know what I'm doing, trust me." He replied and smiled, Raymond reached up and brushed his fingers through Williams thick brown hair.

"I need to tell you something. I think I'm running out of time." He whispered, Will's eyes widened in shock before reaching down to clasp his right wrist against Raymond's.

"Have some of mine." He whispered Raymond pulled back with a slight jerk. William frowned.

"No, I need you to know, i…" he stuttered, before gripping him by the hair and crashed his lips sloppily into William's, Will froze in place before he jerked back disgusted, wiping his mouth.

Raymond stepped back and pressed his back to the wall behind him.

"I, I don't know when it started I just… you're the only person who has ever cared about me." He said in horror as he watched his best friend stare back at him in disgust.

"Raymond, you're my best friend, never do that again." He replied and stalked out of the ally without even taking a glance back, Raymond dropped his head into his hands.

William would rather risk his luck with the time keepers than have to stay in the ally with his former best friend.

Raymond just let time tick by and he didn't really care to check if it ever ran out.

X

Raymond never saw William in person again.

His relationship with him was so far gone he didn't even tell him when his mother had finally passed, 6 hours left on her wrist reminding Raymond that no matter what he did people would time out even when they had time left.

X

"I know where he is."

The time keeper turned to him with something close to disinterest on his face.

"Who?"

"William Salas." He replied and took in a breath for courage.

"How much time do you want?" he replied knowing no one would give something away without a bribe in Datan.

"There's not enough time."

X

Raymond had spent his life running, starving, surviving and for what? He had nothing to live for now he had finally achieved what he had always wanted, freedom. That's what he learned time is freedom.

The Time keepers hadn't actually caught William Salas, Raymond was glad for that he could have lived if they had caught him but now he didn't have to sacrifice someone he loved for his own life.

The next time Raymond heard the name William Salas it was posted on a screen 15 years later, he was in trouble with the law again this time for something far worse than taking time, he was giving it away.

Raymond had been working long enough now to know what that could cause, he knew if William Salas wasn't stopped the market would crash and he would once again be scrounging around for leftovers.

Leon had decided on that day 15 years ago he would never go back to that again, no matter what the cost.

When Leon found Salas he was lying almost dead on the ground in a side alley, obviously work of Fortus and his gang of minute men, Leon knew that at some point things were out of the Time Keeper's hands and were left to men like Fortus, however Time Keeper Leon would never understand why they had left him 3 minutes on his clock, just long enough for Leon to get there cradle him in his arms and watch him die.

Raymond had given him more time out of habit but this was one of those situations that Time was not the answer.

"Ray." William croaked out as blood flowed down his chin, Raymond clinched his jaw crying was not an option, not after all this time, not for the man whom had broken him into so many shards.

"I'm sorry, I acted like a fool I never should have reacted like I did." He pushed out, Raymond frowned down at him without replying.

William laughed weakly glancing down at his clock that now had 15 hours left thanks to a Time keeper who's name shall remain anonymous.

"I wish I had more time." He added weakly. Raymond screwed his eyes shut for a moment to gather himself.

"Time doesn't fix everything. Will." He replied and finally found the gumption to open his eyes again.

"No, no it doesn't." He replied and Raymond knew there was a statement hidden behind his eyes, time could never fix a broken friendship long neglected. Will's eyes drifted into small slits and his body slackened in his arms.

Raymond knew before he looked at the paused numbers on his arm that Will was no longer on this earth.

Raymond slowly let his limp body to the ground before sitting back and holding his face in his hands.

This was the moment that Time Keeper Raymond Leon would never rely on time to save him again, because in the end time was never the answer.

X

When Raymond Leon, after 23 years heard the name William Salas again, he knew this would be the death of him and in the end, Time couldn't save him.

_A/N: please don't flame me, I know this story is kind of trippy but it just kind of happened, if you liked it please let me know though _


End file.
